The secrets of the ninjas
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Join me as I investigate Konoha for deep deep secrets. Actually these are videos I saw on youtube . We got threesomes, Yaoi, Yuri, Lemons, and crack pairings. lets the secrets be revealed to the public. It is a crime for me to spy on these people. YAOI!


Disclaimer: Okay I was wath\ching videos on YOutube and thought what if they were real in the anime. Join me as I go around the Naruto land finding out secrets that you or anyone else in Konoha don't know about. Anyway this chapter was when I was watching a SasukeXInoXKiba threesome to the song "Pain" by 3 days grace. I thought this happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi I'm Richelle coming to you live from the streets of Konoha. We got a report from a couple of people who said something about there commrads. They are said not to show their true identities so here they are.

"I sent my bugs to check up on Kiba and they came back and said to me that he went to a dark alley when Kiba swat Danny the beetle. Starts to cry DANNY!" Said the guy in the shadows

"It was such a drag considering me and Ino went out one time then broke up. I see her time and time again. It was also a drag because she said she had to go somewhere. What a drag" said the second guy in the shadows.

"SASUKE WAS ALWAYS EMO!!! He always walked away after a mission and said he had to meet somebody. WTF?!?!? Belive it!" said the third guy in the shadows.

I went into this deep creepy alley with my digital camera and hid in a trash can seeing what they were doing. Kiba came first. I saw him drop 3 knives on the ground with the names carved in. One said Ino, another said Kiba, and the last one said Sasuke. Were they part on a gang banger group or something?

Ino came in with bandages and medicine. WTF?!?!? Then Sasuke came in with a radio and 3 CDs, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, and My Chemical Romace. Sasuke put 3 days grace one in and it played "Pain".

"Ready guys" Kiba said, grabbing a knife. "Ready!" Ino and Sasuke said at the same time.

Are they going to kill someone? It was when Sasuke slit his wrist. "WHY DID MY BIG BRO KILL MOMMY AND DADDY?!?!?!"

"Why can't my mom except me for who I am? I train everyday and she still doesn't except me! She's such a bitch" Kiba said, slitting his wrist.

"SAKURA IS SUCH A BITCH!!!" Ino said, she to cut her wrist downwards.

"No No No. Ino that's not how you do it" Kiba said. "Its not?" Ino said.

"No. Its across the road not down the street" Kiba said, slitting his other wrist across. "OH!" Ino said.

OMG! I expect this from Sasuke, but from Kiba and Ino. OMG!

"Hey Ino, Kiba" Sasuke said, in a sedusive tone.

It was when Kiba got up and kissed Sasuke romanticlly. Ino got up and joined in there kiss. I saw tongues sticking out and touching. EWWWWWW! Kiba put one shoulder around Ino and the other one around Sasuke. Sasuke put one arm aroud each shoulder and so did Ino. They all fell to the ground. I was almost about to hurl.

(Sorry but this part is to inappropriate so enjoy this cute yet dumb flash)

I stick the middle finger at Orochimaru and Kabuto attacks me.

"Don't you there hurt my lover" Kabuto said.

(Back to the show)

They put there clothes back on. Considering I was part zebra my once white skin with black stripes was now green with black stripes.

"Good-bye Fido. Good-bye cupcake" Sasuke said.

"Good-bye, raven" Ino and Kiba both said.

When they left I got out of the trashcan and hurled on the ground. I so couldn't wait to show all of Konoha.

Everyone was at an assembly waiting to see what I discovered. There was a large flatscreen and Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto, I mean the mysterious people were sitting in the front row wanting to know what was wrong with there friends.

I got up and stood in front of everyone.

"It has come to my attention that all of you are conserned about Kiba, Sasuke, and Ino. Well I found something. KIBA SASUKE AND INO ARE EMO!!!" I screamed.

Mrs. Inuzuka looked at her son. Ino' Mom and Dad were staring at her and Sakura was looking at Sasuke.

"That's not all. Clears throat THEY ARE HAVING A THREESOME WITH EACHOTHER!!!" I said pointing at them.

Everyone gasped.

"No way!" Tsunade said.

"I have proof" I said.

I put the video in and they all watched it with disgust.

Mrs. Inuzuka looked at her son who wasn't there.

"KIBA!" She screamed. Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka saw their daughter wasn't there. Sasuke was gone too.

"Where did they go?" Sakura said.

-In the Akatsuki hideout-

"Thanks for letting us stay here" Kiba said to the leader. Ino and Sasuke was there as well.

"No problem. We do allow Yaoi here just watch out for the fangirls" Pein said.

Then Itachi randomly pops out and points at Sasuke. "YOU! LACK! HATERED!" And "mysteriouly" runs away.


End file.
